The Dragon Keeper Part 1
by Trekkielass
Summary: Harry Potter has been having some strange dreams. What do they mean, and what impact will they have on his life?
1. Default Chapter

This story is for entertainment purposes only, no copyright infringement is intended.

This Section is the first part of a story I have been thinking of for a while. I have not read all of the Harry Potter books yet so please forgive me if I have made a silly mistake. If I get enough reviews I will write and post part two.

THE DRAGON KEEPER

He'd had the same dream every night for the past week. Dark woods leading into a damp, dingy cave. Half dead vines clinging desperately to the sodden walls starved for light and nutrition. The musky smell of wet earth so strong he would wake with the smell still in his senses. He could remember vividly the high ceiling stretching above him, arched like that of a cathedral, giving this strange place such an air of importance it would follow him into wakefulness. And now, lying awake in his bed, Harry Potter should not help but wonder, was this magnificent place on of his imagination, or was it real? He had told Hermione and Ron about his dreams yesterday, and as usual Hermione was curious enough to head strait to the library to search for any references to such a place. Harry had been disappointed when she reported that she had found no such thing, however, he had not really expected her to as he had left out one important piece of information when he had informed his friends of his recurring dream. Just before waking, he would walk into an enclosed area; so dark he would have to strain to see what was before him. In his dream, he could just make out a shape on the floor, a shape he was very familiar with thanks to Hagrid, a dragons egg. As he neared it, it would begin to glow the most amazing shades of red and orange and yellow, and just as it cracks open and one, small brilliant orange eye pears through to look at him, Harry would start awake.

"Special assignment today" sneered Professor Snape "Professor Dumbledore has requested this class to venture into the forbidden forest in search of Muddlewort weed. It appears that the schools hospital has run out of it and as requested more be collected. It is important that you stick to the groups you are placed in, we do not have time to go off looking for individuals who think they are good enough to go alone, is that understood?" The whole class nodded solemnly, all hoping that certain members of the group not be placed with them. "Very well then, Groups of three have already been arranged, so listen out for your names to be called and meet outside Hagrid's hut" Snape began to real off the names of the people who would form the groups and they began to filter out of the room to the meeting place. Harry vaguely heard Ron and Hermione be placed with Neville Longbottom, and mumbled his 'see ya laters' as they left. As the numbers in the room began to get smaller and smaller, Harry noticed that not only were there one to few individuals in the room, meaning one group would consist of only two people, but that also, Draco Malfoy was still seated waiting for his name to be called. Snape threw a snide glance at Harry, and just has he had expected, he and Malfoy were paired.

"Y'all right there Harry?" Hagrid called as he approached the hut, Malfoy in tow. The look in Hagrid's eyes showed that he understood that Snape had yet again been showing his dislike of Harry by teaming him up with the one person he could not get along with. Harry cast an irritated look at Hagrid and sarcastically replied.

"yeah, just fine thanks Hagrid"

"Move it Potter" Malfoy shouted as he planted a large hand in Harry's back and pushed him along. "I want to get this over with as fast as possible so I don't have to spend any more time with you as necessary. What was Snape thinking, making ME work with a looser like YOU, wait until my father hears about this"

"No need to worry Harry" Hagrid whispered to him "It shouldn't take long and at least the weather is nice for ya today. I don't think Hogwarts has had such a fine day for years. I aint seen such a blue sky in all my time here. But I'll tell ya what, just to make up the numbers, I'll let you take Fang with ya. Maybe Malfoy will think twice about startin with ya if good ol Fang is with ya. FANG!" Hagrid's humongous dog came bounding out the house, sending Neville flying as he passed. "Fang, go with Harry, keep im safe now, ya hear"

"Thanks Hagrid"

"Think nowt of it lad. Now, this is what you're looking for" Hagrid turned to face the whole group "This" he began "is the Muddlewort weed. You need to look out for the distinctive colouring, not many plants have stripy leaves, let alone black and red ones. Now, its usually hidden in dark places, it likes the damp. If you see one in the sun, don't touch it, that'd be the firesnapper flower, and that'll have ya hand of, so be careful, ok"

Well, Hagrid had been right about the weather up until about an hour into the expedition. The heavens had opened and all the students clambered about looking for somewhere to shelter.

"Draco, don't go up there, it's to dangerous" Harry yelled "your going to fall"

"What's the matter Potter, to scared to climb up a little hill are you?" but no sooner had he finished his taunt, Malfoy lost his footing and slid head over heals back down the steep incline, landing in a nasty heap at the bottom. "Arghhhhhhhhh, my leg, I think I've broken my leg" Malfoy yelled. Harry didn't have to look long to know that he had indeed broken his leg, and that he had managed to break it so badly that the bone had protruded through the skin. "Malfoy be quiet, the fact your bleeding is going to attract enough trouble as it is, we don't need you broadcasting out whereabouts any more than you already are" Harry hissed at him "You should listed to me every now and again you know, instead of trying to prove yourself. I'm not impressed Malfoy, and nether is anyone else who sees you do these things."

"I don't remember asking you opinion Potter, and I don't need to prove myself to anyone, I'm a pure blood after all, not like all these mudbloods running around thinking there equal. Disgusting, I'd have them all thrown out of hogwarts if I were in charge"

"Then thank god you're not Malfoy, now be still so I can try to get you out of here. There will be enough creatures chasing the scent of your blood as it is" the look of fear on Malfoy's face giving Harry a small amount of pleasure as he thought how to get them both out of the situation. In the distance they heard a distinctive sound.

"Werewolves" Malfoy cried. "Potter, you can't let them get me"

"Fang, come here" Hagrid's beast closed in quickly and obediently stood by Harry's side. " Be sure to thank Hagrid for letting Fang come along Malfoy" Harry said, as he hefted the injured boy onto Fangs colossal back.

"What about you?" Malfoy asked, realising the dog, as big as he was, couldn't carry them both.

"Its not me there after Draco, I'm going to run along this path" Harry pointed down a track that lead away from the noise. "Tell Hagrid I'm going to lay low tonight, it's getting to dark for us to be running around now, its dangerous. I'll make my way back in the morning when the Werewolves have gone. Until then I'll find someplace to lay low" Draco nodded vigorously, not really believing Harry would do something like this for him. "Fang, take him home. Careful with him boy he's hurt" Fang barked once in acknowledgment and took off in a run back towards Hogwarts. Hearing the howls grow louder Harry took enough time to whisper his good luck, before turning and sprinting away from the danger.

"HE WHAT" Hagrid bellowed as he stood over Malfoy's bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. " The crazy young fool, there's more than Werewolves to worry about in those woods." Hagrid turned his large frame, intent on searching for his young friend, only to be stopped by Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Hagrid but I cannot permit you to go. I myself feel the urge to look for our Mr Potter, but I cannot risk loosing anymore people out there tonight. We will go in the morning, at first light"

"B b but Professor Dumbledore sir, tomorrow might be to late" Hagrid stuttered out in shock "Harry's a fine wizard alright, but he's not ready for this much trouble yet"

" I know that Hagrid, and I wish I could permit you to go, however, the rules are very strict in this manner. In the morning, not before. You and I shall go coordinate the search pattern now so that we can search as quick as possible in the morning. We must trust Harry to fend for himself tonight.

The night was a long one for Hermione and Ron. Neither of them had the heart to go to sleep and so they sat, side by side in their common room, staring into the warm flames in the hearth before them. Even doing this made them feel somewhat guilty, as they knew that Harry did not even have this simple luxury. The harsh winds buffeted the windows, only adding to the noise made by the heavy falling rain.

"He'll be ok Ron, Harry always seems to muddle through"

"I know, Hagrid said I can go with them in the morning, help with the search. But I cant help but think, what if we are too late, what if he's gone?"

"Don't say things like that" Hermione hissed, " he'll be fine, you'll see. I bet he's sitting in a warm cave somewhere, safe and sound thinking about how much we'll be worrying about him" She tried desperately to imagine her friend there, safe and dry, however, her mind kept thinking _'what if Ron's right?' _

Ron wasn't right, Harry was still very much alive, however, he was not dry nor was he safe. The Werewolves had not followed Draco like he had suspected, but had instead been tracking him through the woods. His heart pounded in his ears and he felt as if his chest were going to explode from running so far. He was now well and truly lost, having not paying attention to where he was going he knew he would not be able to find Hogwarts now if he tried. He had nearly reached his destination, a cave he had spotted some time ago when he had reached the peak of the last hill he had climbed. However, he knew that a Werewolf was right behind him now, he could hear the beast panting behind him and the steady paw falls on the muddy ground. Upon reaching the cave Harry came to a skidding halt, closing his eyes and waiting for the beast to pounce on him, make the finishing blow. He simply had nothing left to give, nowhere else to run and had given in to the inevitable. However, no blow came. Turning slowly, he was shocked to see the beast standing in the rain looking at him, no malice in his eyes, no threatening posture, no teeth bared. Slowly the beast raised a heavy rain soaked clawed hand and gestured behind Harry. It was then Harry noticed the walls of the cavern, laden with barely alive vines. Turning quickly Harry gasped as a bright clap of thunder illuminated the large chamber. Taking a weary step back his foot crunched something beneath his feet. Reaching down Harry picked up a piece of the brittle substance, realising it was eggshell his heart began to beat furiously. This was the place from his dreams, but how? Suddenly a large shadow caught his eye at the end of the large space, it was slowly creeping closer.

"Greetings Harry Potter, we have been waiting for you"

To be continued.


	2. The Dragon Keeper Part 2

THE DRAGON KEEPER – Part 2.

Harry stood, dumfounded as the huge creature before him materialised, the darkness of the cavern seeming to fade as it moved closer. He had read about dragons before, even seen one thanks to his friend Hagrid, but never in his wildest dreams had he believed they could grow so big; and look so majestic. What little light managed to penetrate the dingy cave seemed to be reflected of the creatures magnificent scales, Red, Orange and Yellow shone back at him. And those eyes, big awe inspiring orange eyes, the same eyes from his dreams. They seemed to be able to look strait into his soul, filled him with peace, and he knew instinctively that this was no creature to fear. Finally finding his voice, Harry boldly asked

"How do you know my name?" He could have sworn the Dragon smiled, its eyes softening as it looked down at him. Harry could not help but wonder how small he must look compared to it.

"Why, everybody knows who Harry Potter is" it replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But allow me to introduce myself Harry. My kind calls me Gracewing, and I am one of 6 Dragons that reside here, close to Hogwarts. We have been closely watching over the school since it was built here, fighting to keep it safe. But my kins time on this earth grows short. They are old dragons now Harry, who will not be on this earth for much longer. Soon their spirits will rise up and take their place in the great heavens, to watch over the earth for all eternity"

"What about you Gracewing? Will you not leave with them" Harry inquired, his curiosity now in overdrive.

"Sadly no Harry. You see, those Dragons are my children, one child for each area surrounding Hogwarts, Asgengar lives in the deepest darkest of caves where the lava meets the land. Skuldrax lives atop of the highest most dangerous mountain. Gryshloc resides deep in the forbidden forest. Zorostra in the darkest, deepest depths of the lake. And finally Shannarah, who lives on the coldest ice cap of all. I will never be able to join my children in the eternal peace which they find after death Harry, for you sees, I am the Phoenix Dragon. When my life is over I turn to ash, and from that ash appears an egg, and from that egg comes me. My life is very much the same. I watch over my children as they watch over the castle. Do you understand that?" Harry nodded, but still, one question burned within his mind.

"But Gracewing, if your children are dying, who will you have to watch over?"

"Ah, I see you live up to your reputation Harry, for being quick of mind and good of heart. It is that reason I have called upon you. I know you have been having dreams lately, of myself hatching, the cycle restarting." Harry nodded but listened intently. "Every five to six hundred years, there in a child born who possesses a unique ability to communicate with dragons Harry. Have you not thought it odd that you and I can speak?" of course Harry had found that somewhat odd, but since having found out he could talk to snakes he had stopped being surprised by such things, and he said so. "Ah yes, I suppose that could have that effect. The wizards of old simply called this ability scale tongue, and you Harry, have been blessed with the ability. Before I tell you why I called you here let me explain to you the whole process Harry. You understand by which means I will return to the land; that much is simple. However, in order for me to be able to bring 5 new guardians into the world in am in need of a scale from each of my children. I had managed to collect one from each but Asgengar." Gracewing gestured towards a small stack of scales next to what Harry assumed was her sleeping area. Filled with soft looking straw. "I am unable to retrieve the last scale Harry, and without it, Voldermort or his followers will have an open pass into this area, for one will be left unguarded"

"Why are you not able to retrieve the last one?" Harry wished he had not asked when he received the answer; he cringed as she stretched out what once was one of her majestic wings, now shredded and blood stained. "I had a run in with Nosfertus a few weeks ago; I was running late in getting home and ended up flying in the dark, which is when he hunts. I was lucky to get away at all. He is a dark dragon Harry and one of the few evil creatures still here. We are able to control him to a degree. However, if we were to be one short, we would not be able to keep him in line. He would turn on Hogwarts Harry, and many would die. It is not his fault he is this way, Voldermort placed a curse on him which made him detest man and wizard alike. He used to be just like me, and would often help me look after my young. Now, he only flies at night, searching for the weak to dine upon, you must watch for him Harry, he is a real threat in these woods"

"What is it you would have me do Gracewing?"

"I need you to climb down into the depths of Highcliff Mountain; there you will find my son Asgengar. He will know why you are there as soon as he realises you can talk in scale tongue. There are many dangers in the mountain Harry so you must be careful; also, Nosfertus likes to hunt in that area so keep a watch above. I must beg of you Harry, to undertake this task. I realise you are still yet a boy and not fully trained in the wizarding ways, but this is your destiny. Will you help us Harry? Will you become who you were born to be and become a Dragon Keeper?"

"For Hogwarts and my friends, and for you Gracewing, I will go" Harry could not shake the sinking feeling that he was once again getting in over his head, but if the situation was a dire as Gracewing had foretold, he had little choice"

"Thank you Harry. I will have Clayblood fly you to Highcliff Mountains base in the morning; however, you should rest up tonight." Gracewing gestured to the mass of straw he had spied earlier. "You may rest there Harry, I will wake you in the morning"


End file.
